The Holy Crusade
The Holy Crusade, a military order founded to protect the world from chaos and evil. Under Saradomin's guidance and by the leadership of The Lord Crusader, The Holy Crusade stands firm to defend against those who seek to disrupt the world of needed peace. An Order of Knights founded to serve Saradomin under any circumstances with the highest levels of bravery, determination, and valor. Through our skill with the sword and our devotion to Saradomin we will triumph over those who seek to destroy what we hold dear to us, our homes, our families, our children and wives and husbands, we stand together and we stand united to face the evils that this world intends to throw at us. No mercy will be shown to our enemies, once you plan to attack what we stand to defend you will always be considered a threat and w e cannot allow this. The Holy Crusade stands to defend your lands and our freedoms that we should always have without question or threat of loss, however; our enemies seem to think our safety and freedom is not above their own greed. And so they will meet the blades of The Holy Crusade instead, and the Faith of our brothers and sisters. Above all else we will triumph. Through Faith. Our Light Shines. -Athaldus, Former Lord Crusader Taking the Crusade "Take up the Crusade! For Saradomin's gaze will forever shine brightly through thee!" A preacher of The Holy Crusade would preach. To take the crusade, one must muster all their belief into the god of order and wisdom, Saradomin. To serve the crusade is to ultimately serve Saradomin. Upon joining the Crusade, one must declare and swear an oath of service in order to begin your training and service to The Holy Crusade. Oath taking ceremonies are taken regularly at Cloud Haven, the mighty stronghold of The Holy Crusade. Owls would be sent to all available Crusaders to flock to Cloud Haven to witness the oath taking ceremony. Taken in the town square, the oath takers would kneel to The Lord Crusader who will then read out the oath takers oath. As other crusaders stand as witnesses, The Lord Crusader would finish with The Holy Crusade tome being smacked upon the oath takers cheek, before saying "And that is so you remember it. Arise, A Crusader of The Lord Crusade!" The newly appointed Crusader would then be assigned to a Garrsion. Following that, the Crusader would chose a faction. The factions being: Paladin Paladins are among the most devote and strong followers of Saradomin, their faith in him allows them to call upon him for aid in battle, giving them the strength necessary to carry out their duty. Knight Knights are brave and skilled warriors who need not follow Saradomin to fulfill their duty in the capacity they wish to, each Knight trains daily to hone their skills in combat so they are prepared to defend Gielinor. Warpriest War Priests are a Hybrid between Priests and Paladins in every way, both wise and stalwart followers of Saradomin who use their faith in him to attack enemies from afar using holy-based attacks granted by Saradomin himself. Priest Priests are wise and devote followers to Saradomin and their faith in him allows them to heal injured soldiers and protect the weak from harm. Each Priest stands as a beacon of peace for all who have faced the chaos of war. Ranger Rangers are agile and skilled soldiers of our Cause, their abilities with the bow make them deadly enemies from far away, if they are followers of Saradomin they may call upon him to bless their abilities further with the bow or make their bows and arrows more effective against the forces of Chaos. Following the ceremony, the newly appointed Crusader would join the file of Crusaders around the town square. The Lord Crusader would then make announcements, reminders and answer any questions. The Life of a Crusader The life of a Crusader would mirror that of any other solider. Although the Crusader is expected to maintain their beliefs towards Saradomin and his cause. Being a central military force of Saradomin's army, a crusader must maintain his highest discipline, and of course his morale. A crusader belongs to one of the two crusading garrisons. The garrisons being Honor's Hold of Misthalin located in Lumbridge and Faiths Stand of Kandarin. Both garrisons maintain friendly relations whilst working together to ensure the defence of gielinor and it's peoples. The Holy Crusade stands to remove any threats to our people, there will be no mercy shown to our enemies, and no moment of peace until victory has been achieved, we will not take prisoners and we will not allow survivors. Those who retreat will be hunted, and those who surrender will be killed. No threat to our families safety can be allowed to live and so this is our duty. Chain of Command After an overhaul of the command structure, the following chain of command is used thoroughly throughout the order to maintain its beliefs, and to assign crusaders to a skill that they shine in. The Lord Crusader The Lord Crusader, oversee's all factions through the reports of each factions leaders, maintains the diplomacy of the Crusade regarding each organization in affiliation with the Crusade, acts as the Commander-in-Chief for the Crusade, and has supreme authority. The current Lord Crusader is Arys Oakheart. The Grand Crusader The Grand Crusader, reports directly to The Lord Crusader and assists in any matters assigned to oversee or carry out. Directs all faction leaders on their missions and debriefs them on any orders assigned to them. The Grand Crusader heads the Misthalin garrison of Honors hold. The current Grand Crusader is Illyana Herdates. The Arch Crusader The Elite Crusader also reports directly to The Lord Crusader, and again carries out any assignments order upon the title. The elite crusader briefs newly recruited crusaders about our current status, serving as their mentor. The Arch Crusader heads the Kandarin garrison of faiths stand. The current Arch Crusader is Garrett Pentegast. Under maintenance Lord Crusaders Lord Crusader Arys Oakheart. Lord Crusader Arys Oakheart was sworn in 14 Moevying of the Sixth Age. Since being sworn in, he has made huge changes to the Chain of Command and Uniform Laws. He has entered Diplomacy with the Godless, and has recieved many other leaders of Gielinor into audiences. Lord Crusade Arys Oakheart has led the Crusade to prosperity and growth, instructing teams of recruiters to scatter across the realm. Arys led the Crusade into victory against the godless during their war with Jandres, the son of saradomin. Arys abandons Ardougne to its own military. Although, he vows to evacuate the city and saradominst when needed. He forms a coalition with The warped union to wipe the worshippers from Gielinor. The Lord Crusader host a war council with The Godless, The Whitw Knights, and The Warped Union to discuss the worshipper threat. . Uniforms of The Holy Crusade The Holy Crusade follow strict uniform laws decreed by The Lord Crusader. The current uniform laws are as follows. Paladins are ordered to wear the Templar armour with no helm present. As an encouraged alternative, they may wear either Colossus or Titan armor. Knights are ordered to wear Full Templar without any other accessories. Rangers are ordered to chose from Demonslayer of Saradomin Dragon Hide. Warpriest are required to wear the Templar body with wizard robe bottoms. Priest wear full robes from the Cithrade abbey. These uniform laws are at all times upheld, with crusaders taking pride in their appearance. War with the Worshippers Athaldus Heradtes, former Lord Crusader rallied the forces of the Holy Crusade, ordering them to be stationed at Edgeville monastery. The crusading forces prepared themselves for the Worshippers of The Dragonkin, readying themselves for what the horde would throw at them. The forces of the Crusade clashed against the shields of the Worshippers, standing their sacred ground. With much mashing of teeth, and clashing of the swords, Edgeville witnessed a huge battle take place. With the worshipper victory and the crusader forces routing, the Grand Crusader Arys Oakheart, who watched the Kandarin border was informed by commorb of their defeat. He was also informed of The Lord Crusaders capture, as eye witnesses claim. This would mark the beginning of a long and bloody war. Category:Organization Category:Historical